


Mother Knows Messed

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Hypermess, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A fulfillment of this tumblr request: "Would you Consider writing a Lalonde diapermessing contest? Rose and Roxy competing, getting hypermessy, when they're interrupted by Mom Lalonde who simply lets out more than both girls with a push and waddles away with a grin, both girls deciding Mom wins"





	Mother Knows Messed

The Lalonde family was quite dissimilar to other households. Firstly, their entire family consisted of the matriarch simply known as Mom Lalonde, or more commonly mom, and Roxy and Rose, who were simultaneously the other’s mother and daughter. How these three ended up together, under one roof is far too complicated to detail here, and besides, they were unusual in many far more deviant ways.

Rose and Roxy both shared a diaper fetish, for one. Perhaps their kink was passed down genetically, or something happened in both of their upbringings to make them as perverted as they were. Regardless, the Lalonde “sisters” would wear diapers all the time, with their poor neglected bathroom used only for the occasional guest.

As much as they enjoyed simply wearing their diapers, what they really loved was filling them with hot, steaming shit, feeling them sag underneath the weight of their heavy loads, and waddling around with their diaper bulges bouncing behind them. Eventually, this evolved so that the Lalondes took a strange sense of pride in the size of their messes, and would often brag to one another whenever they managed a mess that was larger than the other’s.

It came to a point where Rose and Roxy made an official agreement to face off in a messing contest of sorts, where they would directly compete to make the largest diaper shit they could, with the winner declared the superior Lalonde. Both stood at either side of the room, each clad in nothing but their puffiest diapers. Rose’s was simple in design, and a dark, soft purple. Roxy’s, on the other hand, was much more fanciful, bright pink and covered in a paw-print design.

Rose scoffed, which Roxy didn’t take kindly to. “Hey, if I’m going to wear diapers, I might as well be childish about it” she said, crossing her arms.

“You know very well that our reasons for wearing these are extremely adult” Rose replied.

“Well maybe having cute diapers helps me get off” Roxy said, and her bluntness shut Rose up right then and there.

“I think we’ve talked enough, we should get started” Rose said, trying not to blush at Roxy’s previous statement.

Roxy nodded. “So what, we just start pooping?”

“Yes, more or less” Rose said, her voice strained, as she was already attempting to squeeze her load out.

“Oh, alright!” Roxy said, her eager smile quickly turning into a scrunched-up expression, trying to force a big shit of her own.

The room was filled with groans, grunts, and wet, splattering farting noises, with both girl’s diapers already supporting heavy, sagging dents. Wet, smelly shit slopped over into the seat of their diapers, locking eyes the whole time, as the Lalondes were without shame. In fact, they were incredibly proud of the messes they produced, with both girls shooting the other a teasing look every time their diaper bulge managed to surpass the other.

Once their bulges managed to sink to around the lower part of their thighs, their diapers couldn’t absorb any more filth and still retain its original color and clean look. The backs of their diapers were now stained brown, in addition to carrying heavy bulges and radiating with stink. Neither girl seemed to have a clear advantage, as every time one of them managed to pack their diaper with more filth than the other, the next Lalonde would even the playing field with another powerful *BLORT*

“Ready to give up?” Roxy said, shouting to prevent her voice from being drowned out by the farting, squishing, and groaning noises that filled the air. Rose simply shook her head, not wanting to speak and take attention away from pushing out more precious, brown diaper muck.

The smell was unholy by this point, and not a single corner of the room allowed respite from the Lalonde’s putrid nappy stink. Although the odor was foul enough to make any normal person wretch and pass out, it was nothing to the girls, who rarely spent a single moment of their lives not being assaulted by rancid diaper stench.

Needless to say, the Lalonde girls were extremely aroused, their pusses sopping wet as the ever-growing piles of mess in their diapers began to rub against their crotch and asses, giving them the warm, filthy sensation they both craved. This didn’t distract them from their competition. In fact, it made them try even harder, wanting to see how full their diapers could get, and how far they could take their arousal. The contest still wasn’t an afterthought, though, and the prospect of winning, along with a supremely satisfying messy-diaper orgasm, kept them going through all the pushing.

The Lalondes were still neck-and-neck, or bulge-and-bulge, by time their diapers became so full that they sagged all the way to the floor, plopping to the ground with a moist thud. This was far more than either of them had dared to mess before, and yet it still wasn’t enough to seal victory. Roxy was so overtaken with pleasure that her tongue fell out of her mouth, and a strand of drool dribbled its way onto the crotch of her diaper. Rose was trying slightly harder to maintain her dignity, even while wearing a diaper packed with enough shit to rub up against the floor.

Eventually, the slushy noises of shit being poured on shit stopped, replaced by distinctly drier farts than the ones the girls had produced before. Their diapers were unbelievably heavy, somehow still managing to stay on, and dragging against the ground.

“I think I’m all out” Roxy said, patting her stomach and feeling distinctly more empty than she had when she started.

“I believe I have as well” she said. They quickly observed then other’s diaper, only to find that they were indistinguishable in size, both sagging the same amount. At first, it seemed as though Rose was the winner, as her diaper was pressed harder against the floor, and would therefore be closer and heavier, but Rose quickly realized that this was just a result of her being a decent bit shorter than Roxy.

“I guess it’s a tie” Roxy said, shrugging dismissively. She didn’t sound too disappointed, as she still got to load a diaper with Rose, which was a fun, and admittedly incredibly sexy experience on its own.

“Don’t call it a tie just yet” a mature, sultry voice called out, as Ms. Lalonde, Rose’s mother, entered the room. She resembled Roxy most closely, except she was obviously older, with a full-figured, well-developed body that gave Roxy quite a lot of hope for her future. She wore her usual white dress and scarf, with a bright pink diaper peaking out underneath her skirt.

“That was a fine display, but I think it’s about time you let momma have a chance to show you how it’s really done,” she said.

She began to mess herself, just as the girls had, although with fart less straining and grunting. In fact, it seemed almost effortless, as her diaper bloated and stained in mere moments, while Ms. Lalonde’s ass produced indecent farting sounds. Her diaper touched the floor, just as her daughters had, but unlike them, she didn’t seem to be out of mess to give!

Ms. Lalonde was just as captivated by arousal as her daughters, so much that the front of her diaper darkened from the sheer volume of her sexual fluids alone. Her daughters originally assumed she had just pissed, but the familiar smell of pussy juice cast that assumption aside.

All this mess seemed to be coming out with a single push, and by time she was finally done, her diaper had surpassed her in size. It dragged along the ground, and reeked far more than either of the younger Lalondes’ diapers could possibly hope to be.

“There, I think I’ve proven my point” she said, waddling away, with her titanic diaper dragging behind her.


End file.
